About Us
by Deerskin94
Summary: Perasaan takut seorang namja membuatnya harus menyerah sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang yeoja, akankah ia harus menyerah karena yeoja itu telah memiliki kekasih atau haruskah ia mengerjar kembali yeoja itu? (Luhan, Kai, OOC, member EXO lain) mind to review? Thankseuuu ヽ(ﾟ ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ ﾟ)ﾉ
1. Foreword

_**About Us**  
_

_Main Cast :__  
Xi Luhan  
Jung Yunra  
__Kim Jongin aka Kai_  


_Support Cast :  
Other's OOC__  
EXO members_

_Genre :  
__romance, schoolife, comedy, drama_

_Forewords :_

___**Xi Luhan**, namja yang sudah menduduki tahun kedua bersekolah di Kirin Senior High School ini memiliki bakat didunia musik, ia sangat suka bermain piano atau menulis lagu untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Luhan tak begitu mencolok di sekolah ini tetapi prestasinya mampu membuat semua murid disekolah berdecak kagum padanya. Dan satu hal.. Sudah lama namja ini menyukai seorang yeoja tepatnya dari tahun pertama, tetapi sayangnya yeoja itu telah memiliki kekasih dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya sendiri._

_____**Jung Yunra**, yeoja ini memiliki bakat dibidang seni tetapi ia tak begitu berminat pada hal itu. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana, dan Yunra bisa masuk ke Kirin Senior High School tentu saja dengan bantuan beasiswa. Yeoja ini benar-benar sangat baik hati dan ramah, ia tak begitu menyukai hal yang 'dipaksakan'. Yunra mengenali Luhan tetapi hanya menganggap namja itu sebagai teman baiknya dan tak ada hal spesial yang perlu dipikirkan untuknya karena yeoja ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih._

**_____Kim Jongin _**_____aka_ _**Kai,** __namja ini terkenal diseluruh sekolah sebagai **Darkkid** from Kirin. Ya tentu saja karena statusnya sebagai ketua geng dari Sekolah Menengah Atas ini, sikapnya terkadang tidak sabar karena ia mudah untuk meluapkan emosinya. Semua orang disekolah tau itu, tetapi namja ini tetap disegani oleh murid namja lain yang bersekolah disini. Sudah lama ia mengejar Yunra hingga akhirnya sekarang yeoja itu telah menjadi miliknya._

_Akankah Luhan mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam pada Yunra?  
Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan ketiga orang itu?  
Siapa yang tau.. Hidup ini memang berjalan sesuai skenario yang kita harapkan tetapi terkadang ada bagian dimana hidup ini berjalan melenceng jauh dari hal-hal yang kita rencanakan bukan?  
Takdir... Tak ada satu-pun orang yang akan mengetahuinya kecuali kita berusaha untuk merubahnya._

_Dan, Luhan akan memilih takdirnya tak perduli apa yang harus menjadi lawannya sekarang.._

* * *

_Author's note :_

_Annyeong ._.)/ Deerskin94 hereee hehehe_

_Aku datang membawa fanfic dengan pemeran utama Luhan ヾ（≧∇≦）〃_

_Cerita ini mengandung unsur drama sih tentang kehidupan cinta sama sekolah, nggak jauh-jauh dari kehidupan nyata dengan percintaan yang rumit/? xD_

_Okay, langsung ke inti deh.. Ini baru forewordnya aja ^^ _

_Mind to review my foreword? Then I can publish the real chapter one, review kalian sangat dibutuhkan (/\) mohon reviewnya untuk cerita ini (〃ー〃) #give you all XOXO_

_I love youuu~~~ Feel free to read my story and enjoy it  
ヽ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*)乂(*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ_

_-Deerskin94_


	2. 1st Way

Chapter 1:

_1st Way_

* * *

Suara klakson mobil menggema di seluruh bangunan gedung pencakar langit, terdengar sesekali suara sirine mobil polisi dan tak lupa suara langkah kaki ditambah suara orang-orang yang samar-samar terdengar entah membicarakan apa. Namja ini hanya mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Hari ini terlihat cukuplah cerah saat namja ini mengecek matahari yang semakin meninggi dilangit refleks membuatnya semakin buru-buru untuk mengayuh sepeda yang ia gunakkan. Ia bahkan tak perduli rambut coklat agak pirangnya sekarang sudah terlihat berantakkan, keringat-pun berhasil berlinang dikeningnya. Saat ia berbelok dari sebuah toko tepat beberapa blok sebelum lingkungan sekolah, terlihatlah yeoja itu.

Ia memelankan kayuhan sepedanya, seperti terpesona sesaat melihatnya. Terlihat dengan jelas surai coklat-  
kemerahan yeoja itu yang tergerai indah mengantung diudara, walau namja ini melihatnya dari jarak yang tak cukup dekat itu sangat terlihat jelas dipandangannya.

Dengan santai, ia menyejajarkan laju sepedanya dan sekarang tepat berada disebelah yeoja itu.

"Kau berangkat sendiri?"

Yeoja itu segera menoleh untuk menatap siapa yang sedang bertanya padanya ini, melihat namja yang ia kenal membuat yeoja itu tak kuasa menahan senyuman disudut bibirnya.

"Ya.. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi aku harus berangkat?", tanya yeoja kembali sekarang.

"Kau bisa berangkat denganku.." ledek namja ini sambil terkekeh.

"Yaaa! Luhan, kau ingin mati huh?" yeoja itu melihat kearah namja yang tadi ia panggil Luhan itu dengan tatapan malasnya, sementara Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak tahu.

"Aku kan hanya sekedar menyarankan.." Luhan mengacak rambut yeoja itu lembut dan segera mengayuh sepedanya lagi sebelum mendengar keluhan terdengar. "Jalan yang cepat, kalau tidak gerbang akan ditutup Jung Yunra" namja ini mengingatkan.

Yunra hanya menghela napasnya, ia ingin sekali mengeluh tentang kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu mengacak rambutnya itu tetapi percuma sekarang namja itu telah berada jauh didepannya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berjalan lebih cepat sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Dasar namja itu, apa dia tak tau aku perlu waktu untuk menata rambutku! Menyebalkan" Yunra berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya hingga memasuki gerbang sekolah, terlihat Luhan yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya sambil menahan senyuman.

Tanpa memperdulikan namja itu, Yunra berjalan menuju kelasnya. Senyuman Luhan memudar saat melihat yeoja itu pergi, dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk kembali pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Pelajaran tahun kedua Sekolah Menengah tahun kedua-pun segera dimulai.

* * *

"Kau berangkat sendiri lagi?" tanya namja itu dengan suaranya yang sangat lembut ditelinga Yunra, sekarang namja itu telah memutar bangku untuk fokus melihat padanya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan kelas yang akan memulai pelajaran.

"Kai-ya, hentikan kebiasaanmu memutar bangku dan fokus melihat padaku" keluh Yunra menatap Kai dengan tatapan pasrahnya. Namja didepannya hanya tersenyum tanpa bersalah dan malah menopangkan dagu pada satu tangannya.

Yunra paling tak bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya saat melihat namja itu sedang fokus untuk memandangi wajahnya sedekat ini. Kegiatan yang memang rutin dilakukan Kai itu membuatnya selalu salah tingkah hingga menundukkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu.." keluh Yunra lagi, Kai hanya terkekeh merasa puas membuat yeoja-nya salah tingkah seperti ini. Lalu dengan segera ia membalikkan bangku yang ia duduki lagi kearah depan dan pas sekali guru telah masuk kedalam ruangan kelas ini.

"Oh tidak, aku harus segera kekelasku.. _Bye_" Kai tersenyum pada Yunra, sementara yeoja ini melambai pada namja itu. Kai terlihat berbincang sedikit dengan guru yang masuk dan wajah guru itu sangat menunjukkan beliau tidak menyukai Kai. Saat guru itu agak mengomel malah membuat Yunra terkekeh melihat Kai yang sedang menahan tawanya.

Kai akhirnya pergi keluar kelas, dan pelajaran-pun dimulai. Ingatan Yunra tentang Kai yang terus melakukan hal yang membuatnya salah tingkah kembali teringat.

Yeoja ini tersenyum memikirkan kebodohannya sendiri saat salah tingkah, ketika ia menoleh kearah kiri tak sengaja ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Senyuman Yunra-pun langsung menghilang, ia menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum namja itu mengakhiri tatapan satu sama lainnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

Cukup aneh memang, Luhan tidak biasanya seperti ini.. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja.. Entahlah Yunra tak pernah mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sangat kecil seperti ini. Ia kembali fokus pada guru didepan kelas yang mulai menjelaskan tentang pelajaran Bahasa.

Setelah cukup lama, pelajaran hari itu-pun berakhir. Yunra segera merapihkan peralatan yang berserakkan dimejanya, memasukkannya satu persatu. Luhan-pun melakukan hal yang sama, setelah ia selesai duluan, namja itu kembali mengacak pelan rambut Yunra.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, pulanglah dengan Kai" ingat namja itu.

Tak menjawab dengan suara, Yunra malah hanya mengangguk pelan melihat namja itu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Yunra-ya!" suara yeoja itu terdengar hingga membuayarkan lamunan Yunra.

Terlihat sahabat karibnya sekarang sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil mencengkram erat tali tas punggung yang ia kenakan. Rambut panjangnya ia kuncir kuda hari ini dengan tak lupa dengan poninya tertata rapih, surai-nya itu selalu terlihat hitam pekat tak pernah sekali-pun sahabatnya itu berpikiran untuk mengganti warna rambutnya.

"Jae Ah, chamkaman.. Tunggu aku sebentar" dengan buru-buru Yunra merapihkan tasnya dan segera menghampiri Jae Ah.

"Ppalli, sebelum kekasihmu datang" gumam Jae Ah dengan nada sinisnya. Yunra langsung menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tak biasanya kau sekesal ini dengan Kai" Yunra menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat wajah Jae Ah yang memang terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini. Tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya Jae Ah hanya melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dikoridor sekolah itu.

"Tao! Aku kesal pada namja itu, dia selalu saja mengejekku dalam pelajaran Ekonomi.. Ya aku memang tau dia keturunan Cina dan pintar untuk menghitung uang" keluh Jae Ah panjang lebar.

Yunra hanya terkekeh kecil. Inilah hal yang selalu Jae Ah bicarakan saat pulang bersamanya, semua hal tentang Tao yang membuat wajah Jae Ah selalu tertekuk saat pulang sekolah bahkan Kai-pun menjadi sasaran kekesalan Jae Ah, sekarang Yunra hanya bertingkah seolah mengerti akan kekesalannya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi.. Tao masalahnya? Kenapa kau malah kesal pada Kai huh?" tanya Yunra sambil menyenggol bahun Jae Ah pelan. Yeoja disampingnya itu hanya mendesis kesal.

"Itu karena mereka kan satu pa—"

**_Brukk_**

Sesaat seperti terasa melambat saat melihat Jae Ah menabrak sosok namja tinggi yang berada didepannya, Yunra membelalakan matanya karena kaget melihat Jae Ah yang hampir jatuh kelantai. Tentu saja dada bidang namja didepannya sukses memantulkan kembali Jae Ah yang menabraknya karena tadi ia berjalan dengan cukup cepat karena kesal.

"Jae Ah? Gwaenchana?" Yunra segera berjongkok untuk membantu Jae Ah berdiri.

"Biarkan saja dia berdiri sendiri Yunra.. Dia kan kuat, dan mempunyai tenaga seperti pria. Dadaku terasa sesak ditabraknya" ucap namja itu dengan sesekali mengelus dadanya yang baru saja Jae Ah tabrak.

Tak menghiraukan perkataan namja itu Yunra membantu Jae Ah untuk berdiri. Yeoja itu segera mendecak kesal dan mendorong namja didepannya, lalu berjalan dengan kesal hingga menghilang disudut koridor sekolah.

"Hei, Zi Tao.. Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Yunra mengingatkan sambil memukul bahu Tao pelan, sementara namja itu hanya meringis mengelus lengannya sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia sedang pms ya?" namja bersurai blonde itu bertanya dengan tatapan terpolos yang ia punya. Yunra hanya menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kau memang menyebalkan ya, jelas Jae Ah sangat membencimu" cemooh Yunra yang sudah terlihat menyerah dengan jalan pikiran Tao, ia-pun segera melangkahkan kakinya beranjak untuk mengejar Jae Ah.

Setelah beberapa menit berusaha mencari Jae Ah, akhirnya-pun Yunra tak berhasil menemukan yeoja itu, ia berhenti dipertigaan koridor yang sudah terlihat sepi. Harusnya ia pulang bersama Jae Ah hari ini, tetapi karena kejadian bersama Tao tadi ia harus pulang sendiri sekarang.

Yunra berjalan melewati setiap kelas yang sudah kosong, tiba-tiba pintu sebuah kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja yang keluar dari kelas itu. Namja yang sangat familier untuk Yunra tentu saja, dengan melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat yeoja ini berusaha untuk menyusul namja itu.

"Luhan!" panggil Yunra.

Namja itu menoleh dan berhenti, Yunra tersenyum semakin mempercepat jalannya untuk menghampiri Luhan.  
"Kau belum pulang? Mana Kai?" tanya namja itu terlihat bingung.

"Harusnya aku bersama Jae Ah sekarang, tapi dia menghilang.." cerita Yunra singkat, sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Aku bertanya tentang Kai, bukan Jae Ah" Luhan menahan senyumnya, sepertinya yeoja disampingnya ini tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kai.. Aku belum bertemu dengannya, tadi saat mengampiri dikelasnya Kai sudah tidak ada" jawab Yunra, suaranya terdengar tak bersemangat. Luhan menatap yeoja itu.

'Tentu saja Yunra tak bersemangat.. Karena ia tidak bertemu dengan namjanya kan?' pikir Luhan, refleks namja ini mengajak rambut yeoja itu pelan "Kai tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, mungkin dia menunggu-mu di depan sekolah.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terasa menyakitkan dipipinya.

* * *

"Kai, kau ikut dengan kami malam ini?" tanya salah satu namja yang memiliki perawakan cukup tinggi dengan rambut kemerahannya yang terlihat sangat pas dengan wajahnya, mata besarnya sekarang tengah fokus dengan game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ya, sepertinya aku ikut.. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu" Kai sudah sibuk memakai leather jaketnya, dan berusaha mencari kunci motor yang ia simpan diantara dua kantung jaket yang Kai kenakan.

"Tak kerumahku saja?" pertanyaan lain keluar dari bibir namja berparas dingin itu, pertanyaan terdengar sangat datar dan suara itu memang sudah familiar untuk Kai.

Namja yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyumannya tipisnya "Aku harus mengantar Yunra dan hari ini Ibuku pulang dari Hongkong.."

Kai langsung berlari menuju parkiran, segera mengendarai Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird kesayangannya melewati gerbang sekolah. Terlihat ada sedikit gerombolan murid lain yang sudah ingin pulang tetapi bukanlah Yunra, ia segera mengecek ponsel dari kantung jaketnya. Benar saja Yunra tak menunggunya Kai lupa untuk mengabarinya untuk pulang bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa.. Astaga Kim Jongin!" keluhnya sendiri gusar mengacak rambutnya, Yunra pastilah sudah pulang sekarang.

Baru ingin menelepon Yunra, terlihatlah yeoja chingunya yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang bersama dengan seorang namja. Kai menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali siapa namja yang bersama dengan yeoja chingunya, dan mereka terlihat.. Sangat akrab.

Namja ini kembali menghubungkan teleponnya dengan Yunra, sekarang terlihat dari pandangannya yeoja itu mengangkat telepon. Sementara namja disampingnya hanya menunggu Yunra menerima teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Aku disini, didekat halte bus" ucap Kai tanpa sapaan formal atau basa basi.

Yunra mencari Kai sambil tetap memegang telepon genggamnya, lalu tersenyum pada Kai walau dari kejauahan. Yeoja ini melambai dan segera mematikan telepon dari Kai.

"Luhan, Kai menunggu disana.. Aku duluan ya" senyuman Yunra sangat terliat sempurna melekat disudut bibirnya, bahkan Luhan rela memberikan semua yang ia punya untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi.. Tapi bukan untuk namja lain, melainkan untuknnya seorang.

Senyuman Luhan hanya terbentuk tipis, yeoja itu-pun membalikkan badannya dan segera berjalan menjauhi namja ini. Rasanya seperti diperlambat karena terkena efek matriks bagi Luhan, ia menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Setelah yeoja itu sampai dan berbicara dengan Kai sedikit, namja yang berada diatas motornya itu hanya menatap Luhan dari kejauhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jelas namja itu terlihat tidak menyukai kehadirannya disekitar Yunra, tetapi apa peduli namja ini? Ia bahkan tak mengenal Kai dengan baik.

Tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang itu, Luhan kembali menaikki sepedanya dan segera menjauh dari gedung sekolah. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, menghirup udara sore yang cukup segar untuk pernapasannya sekarang.

"Haaah.. Melelahkan.." gumamnya pelan.

Sepeda-pun berjalan semakin menjauh dari sekolah dan Luhan benar-benar tak memperdulikan Kai masih terus menatapinya hingga sampai diujung jalan utama.

"Kai?" tanya Yunra sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan namja chingunya itu.

"Ah, ne? Ada apa?" sekarang Kai telah kembali dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum lembut kepada yeoja yang sedang menatapnya ini.

Yunra terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kebingungan dari namja didepannya "Aigoo, kau sangat manis Kim Jongin" tangan yeoja ini-pun terulur untuk mencubit pelan pipi namja didepannya.

Namja itu hanya meringis kecil "Aak.. Sudah cepat naik, aku harus mengantarmu pulang dan kembali kerumah.." ucap Kai masih tetap meringis, Yunra tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya dan segera mengambil helm yang diberikan oleh Kai.

Suara mesin motor-pun terdengar dan Kai mengendarai motornya dengan cepat menuju jalan raya kota Seoul, Yunra semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kai dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Namja tinggi ini terus berjalan mengikuti yeoja bertubuh mungil didepannya, rambut ekor kudanya terlihat sangat mencolok, seharusnya yeoja itu mengecat sedikit rambutnya agar terlihat seperti orang Korea lain yang berambut agak kecoklatan.

Kaki namja bersurai blonde ini mulai terasa pegal, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat dibelakang yeoja itu walau terpaut beberapa meter tetapi jarak mereka cukuplah dekat.

"Hei.." panggil Tao dengan nada kerasnya.

Yeoja bersurai hitam itu sangat mengenali suara yang benar-benar selalu terasa aneh ditelinganya itu. Ia sengaja tak memperdulikan suara yang menganggu untuknya dan terus berjalan kedepan.

"Kau benci padaku?" tanya Tao asal, sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka kini sudah mulai jauh. Jae Ah berhenti sesaat, Tao menatap dengan bingung dari kejauhan karena merasa aneh dengan sikap yeoja itu yang selalu tak terpikirkan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Sudah jelaskan kau tau jawabannya?" ucap Jae Ah berusaha sedingin mungkin, Tao menghela napasnya pelan. Ia berjalan untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan yeoja disampingya itu lalu segera menrangkul yeoja itu.

"Sebaiknya kita minum bubbletea sekarang.. Aku haus" ajak Tao, masih terus merangkul bahu Jae Ah dan tak berniat sedikit-pun untuk melepaskannya walau Jae Ah telah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga.

Karena memang kekuatan Tao lebih besar darinya, Jae Ah memutuskan untuk mengalah dan disinilah dia sekarang. Jae Ah tengah duduk menunggu Tao dibangku taman dekat toko bubbletea kecil dipinggir jalan, Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini. Tapi untuk apa Jae Ah mnuruti namja itu? Memangnya siapa dia?

"Ughhh!" keluh Jae Ah gusar, meremas kepalan kedua tangannya. Ingin sekali ia langsung pulang kerumah, tetapi entah mengapa alam bawah sadar yeoja ini selalu menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti setiap perintah yang keluar dari bibir namja keturunan Cina itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Tao membawa dua gelas babbletea dikedua tangannya, untuk sesaat Jae Ah terpesona pada bubbletea yang Tao pegang.

"Bubbleteaa~~~" pekik Jae Ah semangat berusaha meraih bubbletea yang sedang Tao pegang, tetapi sayang refleks namja itu begitu hebat.

"Beritahu padaku dulu, kenapa kau membenciku?"

Sekarang Jae Ah menatap Tao dengan tatapan paling malas sedunia yang ia punya, seperti bertanya _'haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan useless itu?_'. Sebagai jawaban Tao hanya mengangguk dan masih tetap menggengam bubbletea ditangannya.

"Aku benci kau, karena ya simpel.. Aku tidak suka padamu" jawab Jae Ah asal, yeoja ini bahakan tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat membenci Tao. "Berikan bubbleteaku.." pinta Jae Ah berusaha meraih bubbletea yang berada ditangan kanan Tao.

"Alasan yang benar-benar sederhana" cibir Tao yang mulai kesal, ia akhirnya memberikan bubbletea itu pada Jae Ah, dan dengan bahagia yeoja itu menyambut bubbletea yang Tao pegang.

Hening saat mereka meminum bubbleteanya masing-masingpun harus terpecah karena suara ponsel Tao yang berdering cukup keras, dengan sigap namja itu mencari ponsel yang berada dikantong celana levisnya.

"Hallo?" sapa Tao.

_"Kapan kau pulang? Cepat kami sudah dirumah Sehun"_, ingat namja yang sudah menjadi hyungnya itu dari ujung telepon. Tak mengajawab Tao segera menutup teleponnya dan memberikan bubbletea yang belum ia minum pada Yunra.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kau segera pulanglah sana" Tao bangkit dari tempat duduk taman dan berjalan kembali kearah sekolah.

Jae Ah masih sibuk dengan bubbleteanya hanya bisa menatap namja itu dari kejauhan, entahlah kadang yeoja ini juga tak pernah habis pikir kenapa ia sangat membenci namja itu.. Entahlah..

Tak terasa yeoja ini menyeruput bubbletea untuk terakhir kalinya dari cup itu, tiba-tiba Jae Ah terasa seperti tersentak dengan kenyataan yang terjadi saat ini. Yeoja itu melihat kesekeliling tempatnya sekarang duduk, ia terlihat seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jae Ah.. Namja itu sudah pulang.. Ahh pabo-ya!" keluh Jae Ah kesal.

Namja itu memang selalu melakukan sesuka hatinya. Dan hatinya itu memang seperti batu es, tak peka pada perasaan orang lain. Mungkin ini alasan Jae Ah begitu membenci namja keturunan Cina itu.

Ia segera membuang cup bubbletea yang sudah kosong dan bubbletea Tao tentunya, Jae Ah menarik napasnya untuk menetralkan pikirannya sekarang. Yeoja ini harus pulang kerumah tanpa memikirkan kekesalannya pada namja itu lagi, ia ingin membuat otaknya istirahat dari pemikiran yang menyangkutkan dengan namja itu.

* * *

Motor sport yang Kai gunakan berhenti tepat didepan rumah Jung Yunra, yeoja itu segera turun dari motor yang Kai kendarai. Suasana sore hari begitu terlihat sangat indah, ditambah sekarang Yunra tengah bersama Kai membuatnya semakin menikmati suasana sore ini. Melihat Kai tersenyum padanya, membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terasa bergerumul diperutnya dan memintanya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari setiap sudut perutnya.

"Masuklah.. Sekarang sudah sore" ucap Kai lembut, Yunra mengangguk tersenyum pada namja itu. Oh apa jelas terlihat yeoja ini sedang sangat kasmaran? Rona merah dipipinya-pun terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih.

"Arasseo, terimakasih telah mengantarku.." gumam Yunra pelan membalikkan badannya.

"Yunra?" panggil Kai lagi, dengan gugup yeoja ini menoleh pada Kai.

Kai menunjuk kepalanya sendiri lalu menunjuk kearah Yunra, yeoja ini terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Kai dan akhirnya ia sadar. Yunra menyentuh helm yang masih ia kenakan, sementara Kai menahan tawanya.

Dengan buru-buru yeoja ini melepaskan helm milik Kai yang lupa ia kembalikan, dan memberikannya pada Kai. Sekarang pasti wajahnya terlihat sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus didepan Kai.  
"Maaf aku lupa kalau memakai helmmu.."

"Hahaha gwaenchana..", Kai mengambil helm yang digunakkan Yunra tadi dan langsung menggantungkannya dilengan tangan kanannya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, besok akan kujemput.." ingat Kai.

Yunra mengangguk pelan, Kai-pun tersenyum untuk keseribu kalinya untuk yeoja ini dan menjalankan motornya meninggalkan Yunra yang masih memandanginya.

Motor namja itu sudah terlihat menjauh, yeoja ini terdiam sebelum membuka pintu rumah yang sangat ia benci. Ini terlihat bukanlah seperti rumah.. Ini lebih seperti neraka mungkin?

Yeoja ini terdiam diambang pintu, menarik nafas sekali lalu menghembuskannya. Tangan kanannya telah menyentuh kenop pintu utama rumah, perlahan ia putar kenop pintu itu dan terbukalah.. Neraka yang benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

_1st Chapter hereeeee yeheeet~~~~~ ada apa dirumah Yunraa jengjengjeng xD _

_please enjoy my story ya and thanks for reading hehehehe_

_maaf kalo banyak typo-nya (๑￫ܫ￩) chapter 2 comingsoon~~  
ヽ( ´∇`)ﾉ labyu /kiss&hug/_


End file.
